


Meant

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Because I do not have panic attacks and feel unqualified to write them, Comfortember 2020, Considering I didn't actually much like the Megamind movie, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I just get second-hand embarrassment watching the train wreck that is Megamind's life, I mean, I sure write about it a lot, Missing Scene, Panic Attack, REALLY BADLY, it's an interesting premise and everything, or rather, panic attack aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Roxanne decides to give Megamind a call to check in on him while she's getting ready for the ceremony to name him Metro City's new hero.  It's probably a good thing she did.Written for Day 24 of Comfortember: Panic attack
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Meant

“Is everything okay over there, Minion?” Roxanne asked as she dug for her other shoe, adjusting her hold on the phone.

“Mostly?” Minion didn’t sound too sure, “We had a bit of a setback, but everything is back on schedule now.”

“Setback?” Roxanne frowned, “What kind of setback?”

“Sir had… a  _ bit _ of a panic attack earlier?” Minion admitted, “But he’s just fine now, and we’ll be right on time to the ceremony, promise!”

“Put Megamind on the phone,” Roxanne ordered over Minion’s frantic objections, “ _ Now, _ Minion.”

Minion sighed, but obeyed. There was some rustling and clanking, then Megamind’s voice came through, “Ollo?”

“Hey, Blue,” Roxanne smiled, “Minion told me what happened. Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he lied, like a liar.

“Megamind,” Roxanne said warningly.

He sighed dramatically. “Must you do this to me? I really am fine, these things just happen sometimes. I just have to keep busy,” A loud clang, “And not think about it, and I’m fine.”

“Do you know what set it off?” Roxanne asked.

“Oh, nothing really,” Megamind replied, forcedly light. He was quiet for a moment. “...Do you think this is what I’m meant to do?” Becoming a hero, I mean.”

“Is that what this is about? Megamind,” Roxanne collapsed on a conveniently placed chair and started to put her shoes on, “It doesn’t matter what you are or aren’t ‘meant’ to do. It only matters what you want to do and what’s right to do. You want to do this, right?”

“Yes,” he agreed.

“And we both know this is the right thing to do, right?” she pressed.

“Yes,” Megamind agreed a bit more reluctantly.

“Then that’s all that matters,” Roxanne told him, “I’ll see you at the ceremony. You’ll do great, I promise.”


End file.
